


Stronger Than Me

by whenlovemustdie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Just a drabble, M/M, OTP Feels, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenlovemustdie/pseuds/whenlovemustdie
Summary: Castiel is Dean Winchester's rock uWu.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Stronger Than Me

⟶ Stronger Than Me

Dean was always the strong one.He was mostly around Sam during his life and he couldn't let himself be weak in front of his baby brother.

Dean was the strong one.He was the glue that kept friendships and families together,the crying shoulder,there to listen and there to fight for you.

He was the one who protected and fought,the man embraced by hell who carried the world on his back so that even Atlas screamed his name.

Dean Winchester.

But then there was Castiel.

And when those blue-eyes looked at him,when he felt the warmth radiating off of his body,when he stood close to him,when his arms embraced him,when he spoke to him in the softest voice,or for God's sake,even when he just saw him- he felt safe.He felt protected.He felt his shoulders slope down,his breathing becoming even,his shaky legs becoming still.He felt peace and harmony.He shared the weight of the world on his shoulders with his angel.When Castiel was around him,Dean Winchester felt loved.


End file.
